


he called me simon

by orphan_account



Series: Carry On Prompts [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, clone, no magic, seems like it could be angst but its really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baz has an evil clone, and Simon needs to find a way to tell them apart.





	he called me simon

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt:
> 
> https://chickn-noiggets.tumblr.com/post/176149525565/imagine-the-otp-person-a-w-who-do-i
> 
> (by the way, this is my first fic, so please go easy on me <3)

Simon held the gun up, shaking with fear.

“W-who do I shoot?” he stuttered.

“Them!” shouted one of the Bazs, pointing to the other.

“Wait, they’re lying! I love you, remember, Simon?” yelled the other Baz, trying his best to reason with the panicked Simon Snow.

A gunshot rang in the air as the clone fell to the ground.

“How did you know, Snow?” asked Baz, in shock.

“He called me Simon.” he said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it was super short, I'm just experimenting with writing for right now, but soon I will be posting longer fics! I also might rewrite this at some point as a longer fic, as I really like this prompt. My tumblr is sugarlester, come say hi anytime!!


End file.
